Everytime we touch
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: HermioneRon, DracoGinny... Read it... From Hermione POV... AU


Everytime we touch…  
Author: Angl14934

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot. The song belongs to Cascada and the offilates and Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR and offilates...

Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy bent to kiss Ginny's hand. She was sure that it was Malfoy but she was also sure that Ginny didn't know it was him. The annual Masquerade ball for the seventh years had been opened to 7th and 6th years to promote house unity, of course. Hermione knew from the way he wore his hair, even though he charmed it black, that it was him. She saw him before she left the Head Dormitory and she was positive that it was what he was wearing.

Draco had commented on what she was wearing, saying it was pretty and it suited her but she could tell that he was absolutely intrigued by what Ginny was wearing. Hermione herself was wearing a 15th century gown complete with Red and Gold and an empire waistline. It flowed down to her feet and the open layers showed a golden petticoat. On her feet were golden slippers. Her hair was slightly bushy and it flowed to her shoulders and stopped.

Ginny, however, was wearing a silver dress that had red thread weavings and hems. It was low cut in back and moderately cut in front. It made her look like an angel but it also helped that she was wearing a set of charmed Angel wing that were charmed to her back and a charmed halo that levitated 3 inches above her head. It flowed to her knees and stopped just above there but the way the fabric lay, it looked like it was just below her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a clip with select pieces hanging down around her face. On her feet was a pair of elegant, yet simple, pair of silver glassy slippers.

Hermione felt someone come up behind her and slide his hands around her waist. She gasped and turned her head only to look into Ron's eyes. She kissed him briefly and turned back towards Draco and Ginny. Ginny's eyes had a puzzled look in them as she tried to figure out whom it was asking her to dance and whether or not if she could trust him. Her eyes lit up at the same time Ron's eyes turned fiery. Hermione knew that look and she turned towards him and hugged him whispering in his ear, "If you do anything to make Ginny hate him then I will charm your balls off and feed them to the squid. She deserves happiness after what happened to Harry at the final battle." Ron and Hermione both knew that Harry gave his life when he killed Voldemort because he himself was the final Horcrux and he had to die to kill Voldemort.

She kissed Ron and then enveloped him in her arms even though he stood a good 3" taller than her. She turned back towards Draco and Ginny and wasn't surprised to see Ginny's head on Draco's shoulder as the dance and Draco's arms around Ginny's waist. She knew that they would look perfect together. Draco was a good 5" taller than Ginny but it didn't matter. They looked perfect together. Hermione turned towards Ron once more and wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed to the music.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Hermione felt safe in Ron's arms and she knew Ginny felt the same in Draco's it was just right. She loved Ron and she knew he loved her back. She leaned up as Ron leaned down and they shared a kiss at the same time Draco and Ginny shared their first of many kisses together.


End file.
